Letter's from a Soldier
by pippin the took
Summary: ........I promise that I will come back to you, my dearest Misao.
1. Default Chapter

Letter's from a Soldier  
  
My Dearest Misao,  
  
I remember the day we parted. It seems like only yesterday in my mind. You had just finished performing one of your best violin concerts yet. We went out to dinner afterwards as was customary, and we both had news to share with each other. The grief that passed over your face in the split second after I told you my news was enough to break my heart. You kept your optimistic outlook and assured me that I would be home soon, and promised me that you would always wait for me. We then went about making our last night together an unforgettable one. That morning, I left before you awoke, and placed a single flower on the pillow in my stead. I brushed my fingers against your cheek. In that moment, tears that had been contained within me for so long began to fall. Then I left, not being able to bear seeing your sorrowful face had you seen me off. I have arrived to my outfit safely. All of the soldiers here hold a certain gloom as if they know that they won't be returning home. I keep your picture close to me always. Thinking of you lightens this dark place, and gives me a hope and a reason to go on. I vow to you that I will come back home to you, my dearest Misao. 


	2. disclaimer

Sorry all, I forgot my disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters therein. I have no rights to it what so ever. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer- don't own any   
  
It was a cold, wet, and rainy day. Everyone was taking shelter against the wintery cold indoors, that is everyone except Misao. "Come on, Kaoru. Hurry up and answer the door." grumbled Misao as she stood outside the house door. Misao was about to kick open the door when it suddenly swung open to reveal a very surprised Kaoru. "Why, Misao! What a pleasent surprise. Hey, wait a second, don't you have rehearsels or something?" questioned Kaoru. "For your information, they were canceled. Now, are you gonna let me in there or leave me out here to freeze?" "Oh, yah, haha. Come on in." Kaoru let Misao in and shut the door to keep from letting the cold in. "I was just about to brew some tea. Would you like some?" questioned Kaoru from somewhere in the kitchen. "Yes, please, Gr...." started Misao, but was promptly interrupted by Kaoru. "Green Tea, I suppose. Just like Aoshi. Am I right?" finished Kaoru, "And, speaking of which, how is the icicle these days?" "I wouldn't know." answered Misao sadly. "Misao, what do you mean?" "I haven't received a letter from Aoshi in two months." "Well, that's alright, Misao. I'm sure he's just busy." "NO! It's not alright!" yelled Misao. Kaoru was about to reprimand her friend for screaming like a child when she noticed tears running down her face to make a small puddle on the floor. "Misao, tell me, what's wrong?" she softly asked her friend. " I haven't seen or heard from Aoshi since the last nighthe was here! I haven't recieved a single letter since the last one he sent me in training! I don't even know if he's still alive!" shouted Misao. Jaoru was about to console her friend when she noticed that she wasn't done speaking. "I want him here! I need him here! The baby needs him here." Misao finished the last part quietly while placing her hands over her stomach. Kaoru gaped in shock not believing the words that had just come out of Misao's mouth. " Misao!? You-you're preg-pregnant."  
  
AU's note - thanx to reviewers  
  
## 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.- yes I am finally getting round to typin the next chapter. Thanks to all reviewers. Anyhow, on to the disclaimer and then the story  
  
Disclaimer- I have no rights to Rurouni Kenshin er any of the characters  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"...Aoshi Shinomori, we are here-by discharging you from the Service. We see you as mentally and emotionally unstable, therefore, we see you as unfit to lead a regiment of troops. From now on, you are "Civilian Shinomori." The General stood up to begin packing up as the hearing was officially over.  
  
"NO! You can't! I have to fight! I must bring them honour!" "Control yourself, Shinomori!" "No, I must keep their spirit alive! Hanya, Beshimi, Hyotoko, Shikijo!"  
  
"Someone! Restrain this man now!" ordered the General. Two enlisted men ran to grab Aoshi, one on each side. It was a flurry of arms and legs as Aoshi fought to escape their grasp. Suddenly, with a sigh of defeat, Aoshi fell to his knees. The whole of the court looked on at the man now on the floor with head bowed muttering something inaudible.  
  
They all began to quietly file out of the room. As the General was leaving, he turned to a man beside him and said, "It is such a shame some thing like that had to happen to Shinomori. He was a good officer and leader, and you, put out that cigarette." The doors of the room were closed, and Aoshi was left to himself before he started his trip home. His trip back to Misao.  
  
*Aoshi P.O.V.*  
  
The taxi came to a stop in front of my final destination, my home. Well, it was more of a pent house, but home none the less. I paid the cab driver, grabbed my small duffle bag, and started walking inside the building. It was a nice little place with four floors.  
  
The first held the mailroom and a quaint Japanese restaurant called "The Aoiya." The other three floors were penthouses, one on each floor. Ours was on the fourth floor. As the elevator came to s a stop and opened, I was greeted with the site of the door that would lead me inside my home.  
  
I knew the door would be unlocked. Misao always forgot to lock it. So, with that last thought, I re-entered my home for the first time in two months. I was greeted with the smell of food. Misao must've been cooking. She had always been a great cook. I decided to surprise her with my presence.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
Aoshi stealthfully snuck up behind Misao, who was stirring a pot of food while humming a soft tune, and snaked his arms around her waist to hold her. He was promptly awarded with Misao spinning around to face him and hitting him over the head with a wooden spoon.  
  
Misao was about to launch another attack upon her assailant when she realized who it was. Her eyes widened in shock and the spoon was dropped to the floor forgotten. "Aoshi? Is it really you?" she softly asked. "I promised I'd come back, my dearest Misao." He replied. "Oh no, not again," thought Misao as she felt that familiar feeling in her stomach which resulted in a race to the bathroom.  
  
Aoshi continued to stare at Misao. He was about to lean down and kiss her when she bolted out of his arms in a mad dash to their bathroom.  
  
He followed her in suite all the while wondering what was wrong with her. When he caught up to her, he was greeted with the sight of Misao on her knees, hunched over the toilet puking.  
  
He rushed to kneel by her side. He moved her hair out of her way and spoke soft, soothing words into her ear while rubbing her back. After finishing, Misao fell back into Aoshi's embrace and rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Misao," Aoshi worriedly began, "what's wrong? Are you sick?" "I'm fine, Aoshi. You just shocked me, that's all." "You need your rest. I'm putting you to bed." He stated.  
  
He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. After laying her on the bed and tucking her in, he walked out of the room. The young man began to find solace for the night in meditation.  
  
A.N- Well guys, I have more Chapters to type up, but stick with me here. The storys gonna start to pick up reall soon. Just have to get the plot started and such 


End file.
